Don't Ever Forget Me Again!
by DJ-san
Summary: Rin Kagamine, seorang Vocaloid Idol yang sedang naik daun, akibat meninggalkan saudara kembarnya sendiri demi profesi ia harus mengalami tragedi terberat dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka berdua selanjutnya? Pairing: Len X Rin.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation  
><strong>

**DJ-san presents…**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Ever Forget Me Again<strong>

**April 11****th**** 2012**

"Len, lihat! Vocaloid Idol! Aku mau ikut Len! Mau ikut!" rengek Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk poster lomba menyanyi yang tertempel di papan mading sekolahnya.

"Ahahaha… Aku tahu Rin. Kau pasti ingin mengikutinya karena mau eksis kan?" jawab Len asal.

"Iih… Jahat Len! Memangnya salah kalau aku hanya ingin menunjukan diriku pada semua orang?"

"Ya maaf Rin. Cuma bercanda kok. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya," ujar Len.

"Yaay! Jadi Len… tunggu apa lagi? Ayo daftar sekarang! Pendaftaran akan ditutup besok pagi!" ujar Rin sambil menarik-narik tangan Len ke tempat pendaftaran, ruang tata usaha.

Len hanya menurut, mengikuti saudara kembarnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Setelah mendaftarkan diri, Rin langsung menarik nafas dan mengepalkan tangan di depan dada. Lalu ia pun berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Dunia! Lihat saja nanti penampilanku! Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik. Itu pasti!"

Len yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa geli. 'Dasar onee-chan… Padahal ikut audisi saja belum. Tapi semangatnya sudah meluap-luap seperti itu,' benaknya.

"Ya Rin. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu kok," balas Len sambil menarik tangan Rin menuju ke rumah mereka.

3 hari telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rin akan mengikuti audisi Vocaloid Idol. Selama 3 hari itu, Rin selalu berlatih vokal dan performasi dengan tekun agar ia bisa memnunjukan penampilannya yang terbaik pada saat audisi nanti. Dan sekaranglah saatnya Rin menunjukkan dirinya kepada dunia.

"Len, doakan aku ya supaya berhasil?" pinta Rin

"Oke Rin. Yang sukses ya! Ingat, unjukkan penampilanmu yang paling baik dan jangan gugup!" seru Len menyemangati sambil melambaikan tangan pada Rin yang perlahan masuk kedalam ruang audisi.

Dalam ruang audisi, Rin memperkenalkan dirinya pada juri, kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menyanyikan lagu yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

_nigiyaka na machi no naka e__  
><em>_nare nai jakketto de__  
><em>_kakete sono mama kieta__  
><em>_iki basho mo iwa nai kara__  
><em>_kimi wa imagoro tomadotte iru_

_"hontō ni kimi no koto ga suki da!__  
><em>_nante icchatte__  
><em>_shinjite nai kimi no kao ga__  
><em>_setsunakute tsurai nda__  
><em>

Para juri yang mendengar suaranya yang amat merdu, tidak seperti peserta lainnya, memperhatikan Rin dengan lebih seksama.

_ai tai yo...__  
><em>_...ae nai no?__  
><em>_zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuketeru__  
><em>_"...nani yo?"__  
><em>_toka iwaresō de__  
><em>_kocchi kara wa__  
><em>_renraku deki nai yō...__  
><em>

Suara merdu Rin terdengar sampai keluar pintu ruang audisi. Mengundang perhatian para peserta lain yang sedang menunggu untuk mendengarnya lagi lebih jelas.

_tori aezu te o awasete__  
><em>_"matasete suman"__  
><em>_to kimi ga ayamatte iru__  
><em>_"are? yappa kigen warui? lol lol"__  
><em>_nante futari de warae reba īne_

_nē ai tai yo...__  
><em>_...ae nai no?__  
><em>_zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuketeru__  
><em>_moshi gokai ga umareta nara__  
><em>_nani ga ikenakatta ndarō_

_tatoeba-__  
><em>

Melihat kerumunan orang di depan pintu ruang audisi, Len terheran-heran. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?' batin Len. Akhirnya Len ikut menguping bersama kerumunan itu.

_kimi ga inai to boku wa__  
><em>_umaku warae nai kara soba ni ite yo..._

_kodomo ppokute ī__  
><em>_sonna toko ga suki__  
><em>_yō wa "ima no kimi" ga suki__  
><em>_dakara nē__  
><em>_"sono mama" de__  
><em>

'Rin… Tak heran kalau banyak orang yang menyukai suara merdumu itu. Kau memang seorang malaikat yang diutus Tuhan ke bumi,' batin Len.

_ai tai yō...__  
><em>_...ae nai no?__  
><em>_zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuketeru__  
><em>_"...nani yo?"__  
><em>_toka iware sōde__  
><em>_kocchi kara wa__  
><em>_renraku deki nai yō..._

Setelah Rin selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut, kini saatnya para juri menilai penampilan dan teknik vokal Rin. Rin menerima berbagai komentar dari para juri mulai dari pujian sampai kritik. Kemudian salah seorang juri hendak memutuskan keputusan terakhir yang telah didiskusikan oleh para juri.

"Rin Kagamine… Keputusan kami yang terakhir adalah…"

Suasana menjadi semakin menegangkan. Tak hanya dalam ruangan audisi, tapi juga suasana diluar ruangan itu. Peserta lain yang menantikan keputusan baik dari dewan juri agar Rin lolos dari audisi tersebut merasa tegang. Len pun ikut merasakan ketegangan yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Tapi tentunya, yang merasa paling tegang adalah Rin di dalam sana.

Juri melanjutkan keputusannya. "Kamu… Lolos. Selamat berjuang di kompetisi Vocaloid Idol, Rin." Juri itu pun memberikan surat pada Rin yang merupakan bukti bahwa Rin lolos dari audisi Vocaloid Idol.

Perasaan Rin menjadi tak karuan. Senang, terkejut, dan terkesima. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saja dalam ruangan yang dingin itu.

Saat Rin keluar dari ruang audisi, ternyata banyak orang yang menunggu Rin keluar dari ruangan itu dan menanyakan hasil yang diberikan dewan juri pada Rin tadi.

"Semuanya, aku lolos!" seru Rin keras-keras.

Semuanya langsung bersorak-sorai atas keberhasilan Rin. Disambut pula Rin dengan pelukan dari Len.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling mendebarkan sekaligus paling membahagiakan bagi Kagamine bersaudara.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Setelah Rin lolos audisi, ia masih harus mengikuti beberapa babak penyisihan untuk menentukan siapa idola yang sesungguhnya. Peserta yang tersisa makin lama makin menipis. Yang semula 24 orang, menyusut menjadi 12 orang, kemudian menyusut lagi menjadi 6 orang. Akhirnya di babak final, hanya tersisa 2 orang saja yang bersaing dalam ajang ini, Rin dan Hatsune Miku, saingan terberatnya di Vocaloid Idol. Masing-masing membawakan lagu terakhir mereka dengan sangat baik dan banyak pendukung mereka yang terus mem-voting sesuai dengan pilihan mereka masing-masing. Rin dengaan lagu Meltdown dan Miku dengan lagu Melt.

Perolehan suara dari para voter terus berjalan. Rin dan Miku jumlah persentasenya hampir sama besar. Tapi hanya ada satu pemenang dan keputusan pemenang terakhir dari dewan juri membuat suasana menjadi kembali tegang.

"Dan idola kita yang sesungguhnya adalah…"

Cukup lama waktunya untuk menunggu keputusan juri. Suasana di panggung menjadi lebih menegangkan daripada saat Rin berada di ruang audisi dahulu.

"….Jatuh kepada…"

Len yang menonton Rin di bangku penonton mulai berkeringat dingin. Padahal ia tahu bahwa suhu di stage amat dingin, tapi wajahnya sudah bercucuran banyak keringat.

"…Rin Kagamine!"

Akhirnya dewan juri sudah memutuskan juara dari babak final Vocaloid Idol ini. Diatas panggung, Rin sudah meneteskan air mata bahagianya. Sudah sekian lama ia memimpikan hal ini, akhirnya mimpi itu terwujud juga pada hari ini. Ia menjadi sesosok Rin Kagamine yang terkenal di muka publik. Rin Kagamine, sang idola masa depan.

Setelah bersalaman dengan Miku, Rin turun ke belakang panggung. Len menyusulnya ke belakang panggung untuk mengucapkan selamat, tapi ia ditahan oleh sekuriti berbadan besar yang tidak memperbolehkannya masuk ke belakang panggung. Len pun terpaksa harus menunggu dulu. Namun setelah Rin keluar dari ruang konser, ia sudah dikerubuti fans. Len harus bersusah payah menerobos kerumunan fans tersebut dan akhirnya ia bertemu juga dengan Rin.

"Rin-neechan! Selamat ya atas keberhasilanmu," ucap Len seraya memeluk Rin.

"Len, terima kasih ya atas dukunganmu selama ini. Aku tidak bisa begini kalau tanpa Len," balas Rin yang juga membalas pelukan Len.

"Ini semua juga berkat usaha kerasmu, nee-chan. Kuharap kau…"

Belum sempat Len melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah didorong oleh para fans yang merasa terganggu sampai jatuh. Akhirnya Rin hanya dikerubuti para fansnya saja. Sedangkan Len harus merasakan injakan kaki mereka diseluruh tubuhnya.

Tahun berganti tahun. Semakin lama, nama Rin Kagamine semakin tenar saja. Bahkan dunia hanya mengenal nama Rin Kagamine dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui bahwa Len Kagamine adalah saudara kembar Rin. Rin telah menjadi seorang selebritis yang sibuk. Panggilan kerja saja yang selalu diturutinya. Kini hubungannya dengan Len menjadi semakin berjarak. Keadaan ini membuat Len sedih dan sedikit kecewa.

Suatu waktu, Len ingin memperbaiki hubungannya lagi dengan Rin.

"Onee-chan, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke taman sebentar! Sudah lama kita tidak bermain di taman."

"Tidak untuk hari ini Len. Aku sedang sibuk. Produser Crypton barusan menghubungiku untuk melakukan rekaman di New York. Ini proyek besar! Sekitar 2 jam lagi aku harus pergi ke bandara," jawabnya sambil terlihat repot mengemasi barang-barang.

"Tapi tempat itu jauh sekali Rin! Dari Tokyo menuju Seoul menggunakan pesawat saja sudah memakan waktu lebih dari 1 jam!"

"Cukup Len, berhenti menggangguku. Untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan. Hari lain masih bisa kan?" cetus Rin kesal.

"Tapi kapan Rin?" keluh Len.

"Kalau sempat tentunya. Ya sudah deh Len… Aku berangkat sekarang. Jaga rumah dan dirimu baik-baik ya? Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa bulan… atau mungkin beberapa tahun. Bye Len!" Rin meninggalkan Len sambil membawa dua buah koper dan sebuah tas tangan. Perlahan sosok Rin sudah berada di luar pintu rumah. Rin akan pergi ke seberang lautan sana.

5 tahun kemudian, Rin tak kunjung pulang. Rin menjadi orang sukses yang kaya raya dan tinggal di rumah pribadinya di New York. Sepertinya saking sibuknya Rin di dunia entertainment, ia sampai melupakan Len, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Padahal sekarang Len sudah sering sakit-sakitan. Semakin lama kondisinya makin melemah. Len merasa umurnya tidak panjang lagi. Ia ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata terakhirnya yang waktu itu belum sempat ia ucapkan pada Rin. Tapi dengan tubuh yang selemah ini… Bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan pesan tersebut pada Rin?

***New York, 07.00 A.M***

"Outstanding Rin! You are always perfect to do this even in the morning project," kata produser Crypton pada Rin.

"Thank you, sir. I'll sing every song with my best performance."

"That's good! Okay guys, time to break!" ujar produser tersebut pada semua pekerjanya. Kemudian para stylish datang merapikan dandanan dan tataan rambut Rin. Rin baru saja menyelesaikan Morning Project-nya.

'Fiuh~ Hari yang melelahkan seperti biasa,' keluh Rin dalam hati.

Setelah selesai didandani, Rin duduk santai di ruang Wi-Fi sambil surfing di internet. Salah satu website favoritenya adalah Nico Nico Douga. Rin menyukainya karena ia bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu baru yang enak untuk didengar juga untuk mempromosikan lagu-lagu barunya pada semua orang. Usernamenya adalah Orange Kagamine. Ya, dia mulai mempublish lagu barunya di website itu. Dalam beberapa menit saja, lagu itu sudah menyebar luas di Jepang. Padahal saat ini Rin masih berada di New York.

***Tokyo, 03.00 P.M***

Len sedang menonton televisinya. Baru saja ia membuka channel MTV, sang idola Rin Kagamine sudah nampak di layar kaca. Ingatan Len pada Rin kembali lagi, membuatnya merasa makin sakit. Ia ingin Rin kembali ke sisinya. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tiba-tiba Len mendapatkan sebuah ide bagaimana cara menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya pada Rin. Ia perlahan masuk ke kamarnya kemudian mengaktifkan PC-nya. Ia memastikan semua wireless yang diperlukan sudah terpasang dengan baik, kemudian mulai merekam suaranya melalui microphone. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Rin diluar sana.

_We are born together to being separated  
>Now you are gone to leave me alone<br>Here I am! Waiting for your love  
>Please come home, I miss you<br>If you being happy there  
>Please, just don't forget me here…<em>

Suara Len terdengar sedikit serak, tapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bernyanyi dengan baik.

_We born together, we grow together  
>We always together forever<br>But since that time you pass me  
>I just stay here alone, waiting for your love…<em>

_We are born together to being separated  
>Now you are gone to leave me alone<br>Here I am! Waiting for your love  
>Please come home, I miss you<br>If you being happy there  
>Please, just don't forget me here…<em>

Setelah ia menyelesaikan nyanyian singkatnya tersebut, ia mem-publishnya di Nico Nico Douga. Sama seperti Rin, Len juga mempunyai akun disana dengan username Banana Kagamine.

'Kuharap kau mendengarnya disana, Rin…' batin Len penuh harap.

Sesaat setelah lagu tersebut tersebar luas, Len merasa dadanya sakit, sangat sakit sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup bergerak dan kemudian jatuh dari kursi. Len terkulai lemah di lantai kamar.

***New York***

Rin menyeruput Milk Tea dari cangkirnya dengan elegan. Tiba-tiba cangkir itu retak di bibir cangkirnya dan air panas sedikit tumpah mengenai tangannya.

"Aww…" ringis Rin. "Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba cangkirnya retak."

Seketika itu juga Rin teringat pada Len, saudara kembarnya yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di rumah.

"Len… Apakah ia baik-baik saja di Jepang? Ahh… Dia sudah dewasa, pasti tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

Rin melanjutkan aktivitas surfing Nico Videonya dan apa yang membuat ia terkejut adalah ia menemukan sebuah video yang baru saja dipublish Len. Segera saja ia membuka video itu dan mendengarkan apa saja yang saudara kembarnya nyanyikan. Mendengar lirik lagu tersebut, hati Rin langsung tersentuh. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali terkuak dimana ia selalu bersama Len. Len yang selalu mendukung Rin selama berada di Vocaloid Idol, Len selalu mengantar dan menjemput Rin ke tempat audisi hingga ke pulang rumah, Len yang selalu mempromosikan dirinya pada teman-teman, sampai akhirnya Rin menjadi seorang idola. Tapi sekarang… Rin malah melupakan Len yang sangat mengharapkan kepulangannya kembali.

"Len? Apa ini semua kau tujukan padaku, Len? Oh- Baiklah aku harus pulang! Hari ini juga aku harus pulang!"

Rin langsung keluar dari gedung rekaman. Supir pribadinya segera mengantarkan Rin kembali ke rumahnya. Selama dalam perjalanan, hati Rin tidak bisa tenang. Ia terus memikirkan keadaan Len di Jepang.

Sesampainya Rin ke rumahnya, ia segera masuk dan mengemasi barang-barangnya ke koper. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia berangkat lagi menuju ke bandara.

**-Skip time-**

Setelah Rin sampai ke bandara, ia memberikan tip terakhirnya kepada supir pribadinya karena Rin akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Dan tanpa persiapan booking sebelumnya, ia membeli tiket pesawat apa saja dengan jenis apa saja tetapi dengan tujuan Tokyo, pokoknya ia harus bisa ke Jepang hari itu juga. Untungnya ia berhasil membeli tiket kelas menengah di sebuah pesawat yang sedang luang. Ya, ia rela hanya mendapatkan tiket kelas menengah seperti orang biasa, yang penting ia bisa menemui Len lagi.

Setelah menunggu di ruang tunggu penerbangan, akhirnya pesawat tujuan New York-Tokyo telah datang tepat waktu tanpa delay. Ia segera menumpangi pesawat itu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

***Tokyo***

"Len! Pintu rumahmu terbuka tuh, aku masuk saja ya? Teriak Piko, teman sekompleks Len yang menjadi teman yang menemani Len sejak Rin pergi. Piko baru membeli bubur dari warung sebelah untuk dimakan oleh Len yang sedang sakit keras. Len tidak dirawat dir umah sakit sebab biaya pengobatannya tidak cukup. Hal itu yang menyebabkan penyakit Len bertambah parah akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi karena rasa rindu Len terhadap Rin yang semakin hari semakin menyakitkan.

Piko melihat kamar Len sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran, Piko mengintip kedalamnya dan menemukan tubuh Len terkulai lemah di lantai.

"Len!"

Piko segera memapah Len dan membawanya ke motor Piko untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

'Rin harus tahu hal ini,' batin Piko.

***Plane***

Sekitar 6 jam kemudian, Rin sampai di Tokyo. Setelah check in di berbagai tempat, akhirnya Rin mencari taksi. Setelah menemukan taksi, ia langsung menumpanginya. Waktu di Jepang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah terlalu larut malam untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan Len.

Sesampainya di rumah asalnya, Rin terkejut melihat seseorang di depan pintu rumahnya bukan Len, melainkan tetangganya yang berambut putih dan memakai jaket stripe hitam-putih.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu, Rin Kagamine," kata Piko.

"Piko, dimana Len? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang sengaja meninggalkan dan melupakan Len begitu saja demi karirmu?" sindir Piko dengan tampang kecut.

"Tidak Piko, aku benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku…"

"Rin, Len sakit keras. Ia sedang berada di ruang ICU di Rumah Sakit Shion," ujar Piko yang kemudian mengeluarkan air mata yang deras.

"Len sedang menunggumu disana, Rin. Kau harus menemuinya sekarang juga sebelum ajal menjemputnya!"

Rin terkejut mendengar ucapan Piko tersebut. "Piko, bisa tolong antarkan aku padanya?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Rin segera menaruh asal kopernya kedalam rumah. Kemudian ia langsung menaiki motor Piko yang diparkir di depan rumahnya, sementara Piko mengunci pintu rumahnya. Mereka berdua lalu tancap gas menuju ke rumah sakit.

***Hospital***

Len berbaring di ranjang ICU yang berbau obat. Ditangani oleh dua orang dokter yang sibuk memacu jantungnya.

"Dokter Meiko! Pasien ini denyut jantungnya semakin melemah! Bagaimana sebaiknya ini?" ujar seorang dokter berambut merah muda panjang.

"Tingkatkan tegangan alat pacu jantungnya sedikit lagi!" perintah Dokter Meiko pada Dokter Luka.

"Tidak berhasil, dokter!"

"Gawat… Kemungkinan bertahan hidup pasien ini sedikit sekali! Ayo coba lagi, kita tidak boleh menyerah semudah itu!"

"Baik dokter."

**Deg!**

Rin dan Piko sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit Shion, tempat Len dirawat. Mereka langsung menuju ruang ICU dan mendapati Len yang sedang kritis di kamarnya.

Suster yang berada di kamar tersebut melarang Rin dan Piko masuk.

"Maaf, tuan, nona, untuk sementara pasien tidak diperkenankan dijenguk."

Rin menjadi panik. "Len! Apa yang terjadi pada Len! Suster, jangan halangi aku bertemu Len! LEN!"

"Maaf nona…"

**Niiiit-**

Bunyi pendeteksi denyut jantung terdengar sampai keluar. Ini merupakan suatu pertanda buruk.

Tak lama kemudian, para dokter keluar dari kamar ICU tersebut.

"Apa anda sekalian keluarga dari tuan Len Kagamine?"

"Iya! Bagaimana Len-ku, dokter?" Tanya Rin dengan panik.

Kedua dokter langsung berhadapan satu sama lain, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Kami sudah berusah semampu kami, namun…" ujar dokter Luka.

"Tuan Len Kagamine tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi," jelas dokter Meiko.

"Tidak! Kalian bohong! Len sangat kuat, ia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Len!" Rin langsung masuk ke kamar ICU. Ia melihat tubuh dan wajah yang ditutup kain itu; terbujur kaku.

"Len… Ini aku. Aku sudah pulang. Len…"

Tidak ada jawaban…

Akhirnya Rin hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kaku Len dibalik kain itu. Ia pun menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya untuk Len.

_Here I am. Here my love  
>I'm home for you<br>But it's too late  
>I couldn't see you again up there<em>

_Don't be afraid  
>I wouldn't forget you again<br>Don't be afraid  
>Cause I'm always in your heart<em>

"Len, kuharap kau bisa mendengar suaraku di alam sana. Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf Len. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu lagi untuk selamanya.

Kemudian, nampak sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan terulas pada wajah pucat Len. Begitu pula dengan Rin.

"Cause you'll always in my heart too. Forever…"

**~~~The End~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>1. Lirik berbahasa Inggris adalah lagu ciptaan author sendiri.<br>2. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Rin saat audisi Vocaloid Idol adalah lagu 'Why Don't You Call Me Yet?'  
>3. Awal cerita, Rin dan Len berumur 14 tahun. Sedangkan akhir cerita, umur mereka 20 tahun sebab ceritanya ajang Vocaloid Idol berlangsung selama 6 bulan lebih.<strong>

**Review pls~ ^_^**


End file.
